


Test Flight

by chuplayswithfire



Series: Kairi Time [1]
Category: Gargoyles (TV), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Female-Centric, Gen, In the sense that KH is a very crossover heavy series, Kairi Gets Her Own Adventure, Multiple System, POV Female Character, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi’s on her own adventure now, and it’s hit a brand new world: Gargoyles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Flight

**Author's Note:**

> A sample of a much longer fic I hope to get working on with MagicGenetek, about the adventure Kairi, Myde, and Lea will partake in shortly after DDD.

Sora got worlds full of natural wonders and incredible aliens, sprawling jungles and wide plains and even underwater kingdoms. Riku had described the creepy and terrifying realms of darkness, the monsters and the nests and worse - the way everything was wrong, the walls were wrong, he said.

Staring down at the sprawling metropolis before her, steel and stone and glass shining under the light of the moon, Kairi couldn’t quite find it in herself to envy them.

The gummi ship was solid under feet, with just a bit of give, and she reflexively dug her claws into it, drinking the sight in. The wind was cold against her skin, refreshingly so, and the flap of her wings blew in time with the wind’s motions.

This was one of those other things Sora had mentioned - worlds that didn’t always leave him human.

_Well I don’t think this is exactly how it happened to Sora_ , Namine pointed out, presence calm and contemplative, as she always was when it came to times like this.

**That’s right. Usually you have to do magic to make something like this happen,**  the girl in black confirmed.

“Well, either way, these wings are going to be pretty useful with our ship up here,” Kairi shrugged - she had already decided to just go with it. “So let’s find out what happened to make me… this!”

**Objective:**  Test out your new wings!  
 **Music:**  [Avalon’s Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0rqBviIBjU&index=10&list=PLDC83991EDF6E141E)  
______________

Welcome to Wyvern’s Capital! This is the Glide tutorial, a special ability available only in Gargoyle Mode.

Kairi glides by pressing and holding the a button and using the D Pad to move. Kairi glides steadily downwards, however with her powerful new talons she can easily scale buildings to get higher in the air. Glide is useful for traversing large distances quickly and for powering up Kairi’s Jump abilities!

Glide through the four glowing rings without touching the edges!

Bronze Medal: HP Up x3  
Silver Medal: Sliding Dash  
Gold Metal: Fira Jump  
______________

Kairi took one more, extra deep breath before plunging off the side of the ship, arms in front of her and legs together in a swan dive. Come on, come on …

She fell nearly fifty feet before she the moment - and flexed still foreign muscles to spread her long pink wings, and slow her descent from a fall into a glide. She was still very high up - so high up that she could barely see the people on the ground, even with the bright lights’ still shining from near every building.

Once she got the wings opened, it was easy - almost as if this body she’s transformed into already knew exactly how it was supposed to work, and it was just her mind making it lag. Within moments Kairi was   doing barrel rolls and circling descents as she glided down to a safe place to land, a broad grin on her face. Without windows, it was hard to see what the rest of her looked like… but she wasn’t too concerned.

After all, her long, three taloned feet and sharp four fingered claws had proven useful when the girl in black had shown her how this body worked - she could use them to climb back up if she fell, so she could get plenty of height for glides. The tail which swung opposite of every turn she made served as a counterbalance, so she didn’t fumble in the air. The rest of her couldn’t look that bad.

_That’s the right attitude to have._  Namine piped up, peeking out through her eyes, _If you fold your wings back, you’ll descend faster! And if you open them wider, you’ll slow. I think you should try it._

“Got it!” Folding her wings back, Kairi angled herself towards the first wing, diving through it easily, and grinning when not even an inch of her body touched the edge of the glowing blue rings. The next ring was barely ten feet below, but it was almost as many feet to the side - she was dropping too fast to even have a chance at this speed!

“Crud!” Wings out, wings out! She spread them wide, the leathery folds fanning out tight as the air filled them. Her fall is immediately slowed and Kairi twists to the side to fit inside the ring, closing her wings in tight as soon as she’s in position.

SWOOSH! Through the ring she goes, the tip of her tail just barely managing to not strike a ring’s edge.

**Two more to go. You’re doing pretty good, but what if you get attacked? Think you can fight up here?**

“Wait, what?”

**No waiting! You can do it Kairi!**

That was all the warning she got, before a loud screech sounded above her - a pack of three metallic looking Light Shadows, with tails and wings of their own were diving towards her, lasers - real lasers! - locking onto her, taking the shot. 

Well then! 

A flash of familiar warmth in her right hand, as the Keyblade formed, golden bright and handled with the blue and white edge of a perfect wave, as familiar in her hand as the firm wood of her practice sword, and Sora’s, and Riku’s. She flexed her wings and stopped diving, letting the rush of sudden air blow her up to meet her enemies.

_Suit Knights_ , Namine whispered to her. 

The first Suit Knight fired it’s laser as she rose and with a swift motion blocked the laser, sending it spinning into the other light shadow. She grinned and threw the the weapon, forcing the feeling of heat-sharp-burn to form around it until the weapon burst into a Fire Raid that left the vulnerable Suit Knight burning. 

The keyblade returned to her in a glowing burst, and she smashed the weakened enemy into nothing with a vicious backhanded swing.

“Come on! Is that the best you can do?” She called out to her enemies, but she was really thinking of the girl in black, who’d taught her all her grips and moves and tricks and had to know she could do better than this. As if in response, another Suit Knight joined the two she still had left, and a ring of blue appeard in the center of them. 

“Heh, me and my big mouth!“ 

Several moments of combat passed, and she was doing well until one of the laser’s struck the edge of a wing - searing pain blasted up her nerves. The wings it seemed, were more sensitive than shed have expected and she tumbled end over end, passing through the ring but at such an angle that her arm passed through the wall of it. 

“O-ow! Alright, playtime is up!”

Gritting her teeth, Kairi grabbed the Keyblade with both hands. “Cura! THUNDARA!”

Bliiiiiitz went the monsters all around her, exploding into a shower of munny and HP balls. 

_There it is Kairi. Look up._

Kairi looked. There it was, the ring - atop a skyscraper, floating up, up, and up…

**Better get climbing,** the girl in black chirped, sounding extremely cheerful.


End file.
